


Then I met you

by Theo_Baccio



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Trouple, alternative universe, beauyasha - Freeform, oblivious beauregard, pinning, somwhow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Baccio/pseuds/Theo_Baccio
Summary: I kept looking for a Yasha/Reader fanfic to read, but couldn't find one I liked. Growing up means you must write what you want to read.Here we have Y/N liking Beau, and then meeting Yasha and absolutelly falling over heels for her. Day by day, Y/N tried her best to prove her worth to the aasimar. It took a while, but Yasha finally started to look at her...But so did her first crush, Beau.akaYou, Beau and Yasha are dums dums for each other
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reader, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha/Reader, Yasha (Critical Role)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Then I met you

First, you met the Nein. You’ve heard about the huge aasimar from everyone, but decided not to pay much attention to her. In reality, the first time you actually gave a damn about Yasha was during a thunderstorm, when Beau kept looking at the sky with longing and you couldn’t stop yourself from asking her what’s going on. 

Beau was never the talking type, at least with you, but that night you learned Yasha was incredibly strong, and big, and had sexy full tattooed lips. You realized then how biased Beau’s opinion on the barbarian was.

You even allowed yourself some time to be a little bit jealous, because you were really into Beau at that time, even though she was the only one of the party who hadn’t noticed…

After some time, you finally got the chance to meet her, and you understood everything Beau said. Not even Jester’s perfect drawings made her justice. The woman was stunning, and absolutely HUGE, with due capital letters. And yet, something about her eyes made you feel compelled to believe that she was, in reality, nothing like her appearance.

Not that you weren’t enticed by her appearance. On the contrary, the way her biceps flexed when her calloused hand held her sword was doing things to your lower half that you wouldn’t even allow yourself to feel. You just decided not to exclusively lust after her. You decided you wanted to explore that thing beyond her sad gaze calling for you. Certain of your choice, you were going to find out what this Yasha had that made you so… easy around her, considering you just met the warrior.

If Beau wasn’t one to talk, you could say Yasha was an Egyptian tomb. Every single one of your attempts to small talk were destroyed in about seconds, and it was almost embarrassing. For days, the closest to a conversation you have had with her ended with an “I’m not cold.”, after inviting her to sit closer to the fire.

Anyone else would just turn back and give up. The fighter was just too distant. There was obviously a lack of interest from her side. Then why on the empire’s name would you keep trying to approach her? Well, Fjord said you’re just too stubborn. Beau assumed you’re into good challenges and Caduceus said you’re putting an unnecessary amount of effort on it. But the truth was: You just couldn’t subdue that feeling. No matter how hard you tried, nothing you did was enough to take Yasha off of your mind.

So you decided to keep rolling with it. It had to go away sooner or later… right?

You kept asking how she was feeling after the battles. You kept asking if she wanted to train with you for a bit. You kept grabbing her a plate of food when she was too broody to eat. You kept staring at her from afar, making your bedding somewhat close to hers. You keep trying to be there for her, because talking to the party, you find out she isn’t used to trust people, and you want to hear from herself the reason why. You kept learning her language as time passes, the words her attitudes spoke.

You finally got a smile out of her after dodging one of her punches, letting your body fall to the ground, because only gravity could protect you from her moves. You saw in her expression she thought you’re smart, and you felt like exploding. That feeling, however, got you distracted, so you lost that fight, but better than that, you gained something so, so much better. You got her to start opening up to you, and you couldn’t ask for more. That was already a hell of a step between you two.

She stopped running away so much of your attempts. She started to let you eat by her side, she started to listen to your stories from your hometown.

* * *

“So at night, the sky would burst out in colors. Shades of green you could only dream of, and they’d move like there was a legit dragon flying in the sky!” You described, enthusiastically.

“Cool.” She replied, with a half-smile.

You know it wasn’t much, but it was Yasha’s. Then it was more than enough. More than you could ever ask.

“What kind of bug is purple? Doesn’t it look like it’s poisonous?” You asked to no one in particular the next day, while walking through a dense forest with the Nein.

“Maybe we should find out…” Challenged Beau.

“Sounds like Yasha’s call.” Deemed Veth.

Looking directly at you, the aasimar picked the bug, leading to her lips, biting its head off. You didn’t know that in hell was that, but for an inexplicable reason, you thought the gesture oddly sexy. Well, it was Yasha. Everything Yasha did was sexy to your eyes. Turned out the bug was just a regular bug, and all of you laughed it off, but you couldn’t stop that feeling, that hope that it was meant to you.

More than that, you allowed yourself to dig into that, in that dream that there was something going on between the both of you. After all, in the same day, she rescued you from some creepy vines, and offered to carry your bag for you, since you’ve sprained your ankle (human constitution sucked).

“So… You and Yasha, hun?” Beau questioned later, at the fire that night, while the others were busy watching Caleb doing something sparkly to the leaves of a huge tree.

“I…What do you mean?” You were actually curious. Had Beau also been able to read those changes on Yasha’s behavior?

“She’s been treating you really nicely. I just assumed you and her were… well” She was clearly embarrassed while gesturing almost randomly what you presumed to be a kissing scene.

“I like Yasha.” You confessed, putting an end to that awkwardness.

“Everyone likes Yasha, that’s why she is with us.” And you felt like slapping your head. Beau could be really smart, but totally oblivious.

“I mean, I like, like her. In a romantic way.” You clarified, taking a deep breath.

“Oh…” The monk tried to hide her setback and just stopped there.

“Oh? What does even “Oh” mean?” You gulped, afraid of what that would mean to your friendship. You always knew, since the beginning, the monk was into Yasha.

“It’s just that… Well…” Beau scratched her neck, refusing to meet your gaze, strong at her direction. “It’s just that I like you.” She paused, none of you saying anything for what felt like ages. “I like, like you, I mean.” She felt the need to make it clear, even though you had already gotten the meaning of her words.

“But I…” You tried to come up with words, none completing all the way from your brain to your mouth.

“I actually thought you liked me back. At least Fjord made think that…” You could see Beau’s death stare being thrown at your captain’s direction.

“I thought you liked Yasha!” You said out loud, sounding way more accusing than you intended to be.

“I do… But I like you too. Is it weird, y/n?” You’ve never thought you’d live to see Beauregard blushing, but there you were, defying destiny once again.

“Fjord wasn’t wrong…” You said, almost as a whisper, finally making the monk turn into your direction. You never really had the opportunity to notice, but it was truly majestic the way the fire was reflected in Beau’s blue orbs. You almost forgot what you’re saying, captivated by what felt like magic. “Everyone but you noticed I liked you…” You finally said it.

“Like-d?” You saw the glimpse of hope on Beau’s eyes being hidden again, on the darkness.

“It’s… complicated now.” You gave her honesty. After all, you’re intensely enamored of Yasha. You never really spared a thought on what where that put Beau on you heart. “But…” Boldly, you reached Beau’s hand with yours, gently letting your finger caress hers. You looked into her eyes, silently asking if that was okay, only to be happily rewarded with Beau’s notorious side smirk.

That was it. You and Beau were a thing. What were you? None of you knew for sure, but you were something together and even the simple thought of it made you want to jump.

“What are you talking about back there?” Came Jester asking, almost out of nowhere. At the surprise, both of you snapped back into reality, disentangling your hands and looking literally at any direction.

You thought it was enough to disguise it, because Jester didn’t comment anything about you holding hands, but when your gaze turned back to the woman living rent free in your head for the past months, you met the intense combo of blue and purple asking you thousands of questions.

Hurt? Sadness? Fear? Disappointment? You couldn’t say for sure what Yasha’s eyes were telling you.

Jester didn’t pay enough attention to see anything.

Yasha, on the other hand, for sure saw it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprisingly not over


End file.
